From the top: Harry Hammato
by yugihfan2002
Summary: harry is dumped by the Dursley's while in New York. The strangest people pick him up. Au from the first year on.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge fic, the rules are:

1. it must have "from the top" in the title

2. It must be a Harry Potter crossover that hasn't been done before or isn't done a lot.

From the top: Harry Hammato: Harry Potter is dropped off in New York while the Dursley's are on vacation. The strangest people pick him up.

Harry couldn't believe it, the Dursley's were actually going to take him with him on their vacation to New York! And all because Mrs. Figg had broken a leg on one of her cats and couldn't take him. of all the luck! He almost wished he could stay at home by himself where he could at least eat what he wanted without his "family" breathing down his neck. But as if sensing his thought the Dursley's agreed that as horrible as it was to be seen with him, it would be worse if while he was home alone someone investigated and found out how they really treated their nephew, or worse, that his freakiness would lead to something dreadful happening that would reveal to the whole neighborhood just how unusual their family really was.

So with no other option they had packed a small backpack with Harry's clothes and forced him into the backseat with Dudley who whined the whole trip to the airport about having to share space with the feak. Harry just tuned him out, glad that for once in his life he was going to be able to get out of the house without having to do chores. He was even allowed some of those airline peanuts and called a good boy by the stewardess. He didn't think his day could get any better. he should have known that it wouldn't last.

For most of the day Harry was happy to just tag along behind the Dursley's who ignored him except when Petunia had insisted on buying new clothes for Dudley and he was forced to carry all 40 of the bags to the hotel. The next day when they decided to go to the zoo, Harry couldn't help getting the feeling like it was a bad idea waiting to happen. He could almost ignore the feeling as he watched a monkey scratch it's head in an incredible likeness of Dudley. Then came the reptile house. The snakes were too boring for Dudley who complained and moved on, but Harry was somehow drawn to the boa.

"Poor thing. Can't be easy having everyone stare at you like that. You must wish every day to be free."Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head when the snake nodded, "Can you understand me?" another nod, "I wish i could help you, but i don't know how to unlock your cage. I'm very sorry." Harry was turning to leave when he heard Dudley

"Mom! You got to see what this snake is doing!" and he pushed Harry to the ground.

Feeling rather angry, Harry felt something build up and snap inside of him. The next thing he knew Dudley was screaming, and the boa Harry had been talking to was slithering out onto the floor.

"ThankSSS amigo!" it said as it slithered past him "Brazil here I come!"

Harry waved as the snake weaved its way among the patrons, causing a few screams. he almost wished he could have escaped with the snake when he saw the look on his uncle's face.

"Get in the car boy!" he said with barely restrained hatred, his face turning a spectacular shade of purple. Harry meekly did as he was told, not even wondering why his uncle was driving away from the zoo without either his Aunt or his cousin. They stopped by a particularily shady looking alley and his uncle ordered him out. WHen they were all the way into the alley, he cowered from the first fist, trying desperately to protect himself from the blows. Suddenly he stopped, and Harry dared a look up. He gasped as he saw a giant rat holding his uncles fist in his own, twisting it behind his uncle's back.

"You will not hurt the boy any longer!"

The last image Harry saw before his world went dark was the rat standing over him...

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter's Pov

I had just gotten my little ones to sleep and had dressed for an outing to the humans world when i felt it, magic. I hadn't felt magic since I was first given to my master Yoshi.*

For a moment, I didn't know what to do, If I did not go up to the surface and get some more food, the boys would be going hungry again, but on the other hand, I didn't know what to expect from the magic user.**

The sound of my stomach growling decided for me, and I ascended into the alleyway, sniffing at the garbage cans, looking for edible things, and money. I had just found a half finished pizza, and was about to fish it out when I felt the magic again, and heard what sounded like elephant's feet, so I ducked behind the garbage, hoping whoever it was would go away. The first thing that stuck me about the man I saw, who was hauling a small, scrawny, scared looking boy behind him, was that this was some sort of domestic dispute.

"I'm sorry Uncle, It won't happen again!"

"You're too right, little freak, you've had this coming for far too long!"

The first hit landed squarely on under the boy's jaw, and I watched in horror as he crumpled, fists began flying, and for a moment I was paralyzed. Then, watching the elephant man kick the defenseless boy, i made my decision, popping out from behind the garbage.

"You will not hurt him any longer!" He took a swing at me, and as I ducked, my hood came off of my head, revealing my ears. the man's eyes widened

"Freak!" He took another swing at me, which i calmly intercepted, pulling the offending arm behind his back. He swiped madly with the other arm, but I twisted util I heard his shoulder pop, and he screamed.

"Leave." I hissed angrily, and released him. he took one look back at me, and took off.

"Well now what?" I said to myself as I looked down at the boy. I could just leave him in the alley, the authorites would pick him up. I was about to do just that when his eyes opened. They were a startling emerald green, and they seemed to plead with me. I sighed and gently pushed my paw against a pressure point that made him close his eyes again. I picked him up, surprised at how little he weighed, and descended down into the sewer, the boy slung over my back. Somehow I wasn't surprised to see that my little ones, whom had been asleep, were awake again, and exploring the small tunnel around the lair. It was time to find another one, of that I was certain. But for now, it would do. Carefully I laid the boy down on the driest part of the tunnel, covering him with the jacket I had used to go above.

"Boys, we have company tonight. Leonardo, I want you to watch him while I go back above for supplies. No one is to leave this tunnel, and no one is to disturb the boy. Understand?"

End Chapter

* I'm going to say that Yoshi was magical, it would make sense as to why Splinter is smarter than other rats. he absorbed the magic from Yoshi, making him partly magic himself.

** We'll say for this fic's sake that magic users are common in Japan, so Splinter is used to them, but is never quite sure what they will do, since some are children whom haven't learned control.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo wondered why his father, the man whom had always told them that humans were dangerous and that they'd kill them if they had a chance had brought a human home. But the more he looked at the boys multiple bruises and black eye, the more he felt anger to whomever had done this to the boy, and the more curious he was about what would happen when the boy awoke.

* * *

(splinter pov)

I winced as my fist broke the window just below the garbage bin below the Vet's office. I hated breaking in and taking medicine from here, but I always left what I believed would be enough to pay for the medication, and besides, it was for the injured boy. I was so busy collecting what I thought i'd need that I wasn't paying attention, after all, the reason I used this office was because no one was usually here past the time that it closed.

"Is someone in there?"

I jumped as I heard the soft, feminine voice coming from the hallway, and ducked into a side closet, just as a woman entered the room.

"I know you're still in here." she said to the empty room, "And i don't know why you've been taking my supplies, but you should know that my superiors will be monitoring this lab from now on." She paused, "So that means that whoever you are, you are going to be caught. If you leave now, I won't say anything, just don't come back." With that, she left, closing the door behind.

Exhaling in relief, I left the money where I always did and went out the way I had come in, coming home to find Leo guarding the boy.

"Who is he master?"

"Just a boy in need of help."

As I was bandaging Harry's many wounds, I stroked a claw across the boys forehead, removing it as quickly as if it burned.

"Leave us Leonardo."

Leo nodded, taking his brothers with him.

Concentrating, I entered into the boys unconscious *mind.

I had been on many trips into my own mind, and to my sons when they were having nightmares to soothe them, but the boys mind was dark and tumultuous like a storm.

Darkness swirled through everything, and oddly enough it looked as though something was locked behind a door in the boys mind. I didn't need to get near it to know that it was evil. The door shook and I noticed that the chains holding whatever it was back were weakening.

That would be the first thing I would show the boy once he was feeling better, to strengthen his defenses against whatever was in his mind. For now, I walked on, trying to find the inner area of the boys mind, the one place I would be able to help the boy make his journey back to the concious world.

There! A cupboard was sitting innocently in the middle of the chaos.

I could feel the (1) magic seeping from it, and stepped forward. The cupboard doors opened, and stretched to fit me. The boy was curled into the corner of the cupboard, and I felt my heart wrench, this was the spot the boy felt the most protected?

How could a child, especially a magical child have been so neglected? At least it was a good sign that the boys magical core remained undamaged, although I could feel a block on it, draining the boy of energy.

If I had been angry before, I was livid now, to ignore a magical child with as much power as I was feeling from this boy was stupid if not suicidal, and womever they were, they should count themselves lucky the boy's magic hadn't imploded.

I felt around a little more with my own (2) magic, looking for something specific, there it was! Whomever had placed the block on the boys magic had also placed a magic that could track the boy, something I did not want. Breathing deeply, I followed the thread of magic to its weakest point, and then I guided that thread into a loop back to the weak point. Whomever was monitering the trace would still be able to track large uses of magic, but shouldn't be able to track where it was coming from. hearing the boy moan, I knew that he would soon be awakening soon.

* * *

* this happened in the movie, where Splinter had been captured and was able to communicate with Raphael in his mind. The boys all had to be concentrating though so i don't know if Splinter can use this ability on command or not.

(1) Someone said that it's unusual for Splinter to be teaching Harry wandless magic. He isn't, he's going to teach him ninjitsu which will help him regulate his magic.

(2) I guess we also have to explain why Splinter can feel magic so here we go. Splinter is from Japan. Japan in my fic is a country that allows their sorcerers to be out in the open because they made a pact with the non magic population. The magic people would not harm a countryman, but would use their magic to defend the homeland.

In return, the non magic population would allow the magical one to remain out in the open. Children born with magic are sent to a magical school in Japan, but because of overcrowding, many magical children are never recognized and never trained. However the government of Japan does make sure that untrained children are given magical inhibitors so that they don't hurt other people.

As for splinter, i really don't think he was a normal rat ever to begin with, so is it really such a leap to imagine that while spending time around Yosi (who would be an untrained magical child in my fic) would absorb some of that magic? Is it that much more of a stretch to imagine that he gained some magical abilities of his own, including the ability to 'sense' magic? In my fic, Splinter is like an untrained magical child, he has magical abilities that he instinctivly learned to control using techniques from ninjitsu. He will also use his walking staff as kind of a magical focuser (a wand if you will). This explains Splinter's magical abilities and how he is going to help Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
